Earthland Jellal and Erza
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: Erza Scarlet was a beautiful woman. No doubt about it. Everything about her was attractive one way or the other. Perhaps that was how the scarlet haired woman had caught her childhood friend staring at her lips. One-shot.


**Fairy Tail**

**Jerza Love Fest 2014**

**Day #1 - Desire**

She was a beautiful woman. No doubt about it. Everything about her was attractive one way or the other. Her long flowing scarlet air that fluttered in the breeze. Her warm brown eyes, sharp, attentive and could make any man weak in the knees should her gaze fall on them. Her various suits of armor could be said to be her most outstanding quality.

On the other hand, there were a few things about her, that to some men, were extremely off-putting about the Requip Mage. Her abrasive nature and her tendency to lash out could cause a man, or anyone really, to fall to the ground for an entirely different reason. But to a certain blue haired mage, everything about Erza Scarlet was desirable and made him want her a little more with each passing second.

Perhaps that was how the scarlet haired woman had caught him staring with a glassy haze in his eyes at her luscious crimson lips.

"Jellal, you're staring, aren't you?" Erza asked, her tone amused as she raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Jellal Fernandes, Erza's childhood friend, stuttered as a light crimson dusted his cheeks. "I was not."

"Really?" Erza asked as she leaned closer to the man sitting next from her. She batted her eyelids seductively as the blush on Jellal's face increased minutely. "It looked like you were staring at my lips like you wanted to kiss them."

To be fair, what man, who wasn't intimidated by her, didn't want to kiss her?

"And if I did?" Jellal suddenly found his boots to be incredibly fascinating.

"Well," Erza purred as she was mere centimeters from his ear now. "I would ask you what you were waiting for?"

Jellal sputtered as his blush deepened. He turned his gaze on the woman next to him and not for the first time that evening was he struck by how beautiful she was. The light filtering in from the window shone dully on her silver Heart Kreuz armor. The image of the scarlet haired lady in front of him made his mouth go dry a bit as blood seemed to rush to his face. And other parts of his body as well.

With a bat of her long delicate eyelashes and a slight pout to her lips, the blue haired man couldn't control himself as he leaned in closer and closer to her until his lips met hers. The kiss had started out slow and simple. As their attraction to each other grew though, the kiss became more passionate as Jellal cupped Erza's face as she threaded her hands through his blue locks.

Eventually, the blue haired mage leaned back as the Requip Mage was on top of him. Soon, Erza's tongue grazed Jellal's lower lip, begging for access. As he allowed it, their tongues battled for dominance before Erza pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connected their lips as they starred lovingly into each others' brown eyes.

Jellal felt his breath hitch in his throat. The sight of Erza, slightly panting above him as her lips were lightly crimson and swollen from the passionate making out session that just ensued sent shivers down his spine.

Erza felt her heart beat a little bit faster as her eyes met the ones below her. Jellal was panting a bit too as his lips were in roughly the same condition. Between their eyes, an unspoken message was seen. _I love you_.

For Jellal, seeing the unconditional love in her brown eyes made him feel light-headed. Erza was under the same effect. Never before had see quite seen so much romantic love directed at her. Aside from feeling light-headed, her heart was spasming in her chest. Jellal's heart, as it palpitated wildly, wasn't faring much better.

"I love you." They said in unison. Erza blushed as Jellal lightly chuckled.

Erza shut that up quickly though as she pressed her lips firmly against his. A few moments passed as their lips slanted against the other before Jellal was now on top of Erza.

Breaking apart for some needed oxygen, their eyes locked. Jellal descended upon her neck, trailing slight feathery kisses down her it and to her collarbone. At the juncture joining her neck with her shoulder, he sucked down on it. This elicited a breathy moan from the woman under him that caused him to repeat the motion.

"_Jellal."_ Erza moaned. The blue haired mage moved from her neck to her lips as he pressed his against hers in a heated embrace. As time passed, Erza was now sending her own kisses down Jellal's neck as he was below her. When a kiss reached a particular sensitive spot, the man moaned Erza's name.

It was an action that caused the scarlet haired mage's heart to increase its beating. As their feverish kisses became more intense and needy, their love reached a breaking point as Jellal realized with a start that he was currently half-dressed from the waist down. Erza placed her hands on his pectoral muscles as she looked down at him with a fond look on her face.

Without preamble, Erza started to kiss his muscles, causing Jellal to moan slightly before blushing in slight embarrassment at having his childhood crush hear him sound so sensual. The scarlet haired maiden didn't seem to care though as this only caused her to hasten her kisses. Her kisses started to trace every muscle on his chest – she even stuck her tongue into his navel – before he'd had enough and flipped her over.

At seeing the almost lustful look in his brown eyes, Erza sent her armor to the Requip Pocket Dimension. She had opt for her more casual wear as Jellal took her shirt off and tossed it the side.

Jellal trailed kisses from her shoulders before falling at the valley of her peeking breasts. They were obscured though by her simple black lingerie. Kissing her lightly on the mouth, he undid the clasp on the back. Seeing her revealed nipples brought an almost primal urge to Jellal that made him want to do more – _much more – _than just simply kiss her.

That primal urge though was quickly squashed by his more logical side. Still, a part of him screamed to ravish the body of the voluptuous warrior below him.

Each kiss brought with it a faint moan of pleasure. It wasn't long before they were bereft of their trousers as they had taken them off of each other. Seeing only black panties and some boxers separating them made their hearts hammer dully in their chest. Fast enough to be a noticeable ache but slow enough not to bring a sense of pleasurable pain.

Jellal dove and captured Erza's lips with his. As the passionate lip-locking continued, Jellal was vaguely aware of the scarlet haired woman removing his boxers as his hands played with the end of her panties before yanking them off.

They looked at each other as sweat had gathered on their bodies. Panting Jellal leaned down once more before sucking on the juncture where shoulder meets neck. To his shock, he had actually bitten down on her flesh. Looking at it, he felt a sense of relief rush through him like a cold wave on an agonizingly hot day on the beach as he saw that aside from a slight reddening of her flesh, nothing noticeable had occurred.

Erza looked at him silently with a raised eyebrow as she regarded him. The blue haired man blushed under her scrutiny before she tossed him under her so she straddled him. Placing a hand on both cheeks, Erza leaned down to kiss him. Jellal felt that it was agonizingly slow before she pulled away.

A smirk adorned her lovely features as she watched him.

"Umm...Erza...?" Jellal started, letting an unasked question hang in the air.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere else." Erza suggest with an unsubtle motion of her head to the bedroom.

The blue haired man merely pushed her off of him as she sat on the coach naked. Standing up and away from the couch, Jellal extended his hand out for Erza to take.

"Milady."

Erza chuckled at that as she took his hand and blushed when he leaned down to press his lips softly against her hand. The contact sent a shiver rushing up her arm. What caused her blush to increase though was the view of the blue-haired man's hardening length.

Erza looked up slyly at him as their eyes met. The scarlet haired mage was led to the bedroom before she felt the closed door poking at her back and Jellal's mouth on hers. After their broke apart, they went over to the bed.

Needless to say, it was quite the busy night for both of them.

**Author's Notes: And there it is, the first submission to the Jerza Love Fest. Most likely this didn't exactly represent the prompt well. But eh, I digress. Oh well, next prompt will be tomorrow and it may be significantly better than this one. Probably. Maybe. Meh.**

**Cover Image: Google Search Jellal and Erza.**


End file.
